Benutzer Diskussion:Nana92
Hi, BleachWiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Datei:Kapitel348cover.jpg. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- MtaÄ (Diskussion) 22:31, 8. Mär. 2010 319speed Ich bin es, der, der immer etwas falsch machen muss. Was meinst du mit Beschwerde beim Admin wird folgen? War der Artikel denn so schlimm? Ein paar Fehler ja, aber ich habe (leider) schon viele Kaps auf diese Art beschrieben. 319speed 13:31, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Wieder ich. Die zwei Artikel "Isshin vs Aizen" und "Ichigo vs Gin" sind echt bitternötig und wie du weisst würde ich am Liebsten sofort jeden Kampfartikel schreiben. Da ich nicht weiss, wie man Vorlagen erstellt und mir es auch nicht gelingt, diese zu kopieren und auszufüllen, wie mir geraten wurde, habe ich eine Frage an dich als (Nun mal) erfahrene Benutzerin. Soll ich in der Disskusionsseite eine Bitte anlegen, das jemand die Vorlage bitte machen soll, oder kann ich den Artikel ohne Vorlage schreiben und danach rumbitten, dass jemand sie macht. 319speed 11:03, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Kommt darauf an. Die Fanbildern waren nicht von mir. Ich denke, man kann die Bilder behalten, solange genügend Text vorhanden ist. Indem Fall könnte ich mehr Texte schreiben. Wenn es trotzdem nicht geht, sag es mir, aber ich finde die Mühe mit den Bildern lohnend, ich werde es auch nicht übertreiben. Ich persönlich finde das Video unpassend. Jin Jusuke 17:38, 15. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Erstmal hättest du mir ruhig auf deiner Seite antworten können^^ Naja egal, ich finde es ist schon mächtig übertrieben und für so wenig Bilder viel zu wenig Text. Da man aber den Text nicht noch weiter strecken kann, denke ich solltest du dir ein paar aussagekräftige Bilde herraussuchen und diese dann nehmen. Du musst doch selber einsehen das dort einfach massig Bilder sind. Wie gesagt es wäre schön wenn du wirklich abwägen würdest welche der Bilder wirklich zwingend erforderlich sind. Sodass der Artikel nicht überladen ist. Zur Not orientiere dich doch an anderen Artikel dieser Art. Zum Video, ja das finde ich auch recht unpassend, da ich der Meinung bin solche Videos haben sowieso nichts in einem WIki zu suchen. Meinet wegen kann dieses gleich mit entfernt werden. Mfg, Nana92 17:48, 15. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Danke Vielen Dank, dass du hier ein bisschen Ordnung hältst, mit den Bildern usw. und indem du die Vorlagen (mit denen ich selbst nicht so ganz firm bin) überall einfügst. Ich, als nun "alleinstehender" Admin (XD), wollte nur mal danke sagen. MfG, 19:18, 15. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Kein Problem ich mach das gerne^^ Zumal ich momentan viel Zeit hab. xD Und da ich gesehen hab das hier noch einiges zutun ist und ich von opwiki ne menge erfahrung mitbringe dachte ich, ich helfe mal mit. Mfg; Nana92 19:37, 15. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Rückmeldung ...und mich freut, dass es jemand gibt, der sich für meine Werke interessiert, denn, wenn ein wenig Prahlen erlaubt ist, habe ich hier wirklich vieles gemacht und wäre froh, wenn sich jemand das ganze mal ansieht, besonders meine Kampf-Artikel und Aizen Sosuke. 319speed 14:38, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Artikel des Monats Kommittee Hi Nana, wie du sicher weißt, gab's hier ja mal (muss ja schon Vergangenheitsform gebrauchen) einen Artikel des Monats. Nach (begründetem) Ausfall unseres Hauptadmins Fazzelo waren wir beim Kommittee zur Nominierung der AdM nur noch zwei Mann, Icis Leibgarde und ich. Daher gab es jetzt auch einige Zeit schon keine neuen AdM mehr. Doch ich möchte das wieder ins Leben rufen und da du dich hier ja gut einbringst, habe ich dich Ici und fazzelo vorgeschlagen und beide haben zugestimmt, dass du ins Kommittee könntest. Jetzt musst nur noch du zustimmen? Die Kommittee-Mitglieder müssen eigentlich nur immer gegen ende eines jeden Monats drei Artikel im Forum nominieren und das Für und Wider abwägen. Die nominierten drei Artikel werden dann für den nächsten Monat zur Wahl gestellt. Kannst ja mal im zugehörigen Thema im forum vorbeischauen und mir dann antworten. MfG, 19:16, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) RE:Beschwerde Ich habe eure "Meinungsverschiedenheit" jetzt ja nicht wirklich gut mitbekommen, da ich in den letzten Tagen nicht hier war und habe jetzt versucht, sie so gut wie möglich für mich zu rekonstruieren, um mir ein Urteil darüber erlauben zu können. Ich kann wirklich verstehen, dass du genervt bist, nachdem du ihn so oft (wie ich auf seiner Disk. ja gesehen habe) angeschrieben hast. Ich als Admin kann da aber auch nicht viel mehr machen, als ihn deswegen anzusprechen, wie du es schon getan hast, denn ich könnte ihn nur bannen und ich kann niemanden bannen, einfach nur, weil er Artikel nicht komplett im richtigen Format erstellt. Solange des Inhalt da ist, ist das relativ in Ordnung. Ich verstehe, dass das Hinzufügen der Vorlagen wirklich nervig ist, aber viel machen kann ich da auch nicht. Für das Erstellen von (vielleicht aufgrund von mangelnder Kenntnis von Wiki-Syntax) unvollständigen Artikeln kann ich niemanden bannen. Man kann den jeweiligen Nutzer dann darauf (freundlich) ansprechen, ihn um das Beachten der Normen beim Erstellen von Artikeln bitten und ihm die korrekte Benutzung der Vorlagen erklären. Und für eine einzige fehlerhafte Bearbeitung (wieder vielleicht aufgrund von Unwissen) kann ich auch niemanden bannen. Nur wenn jemand zum Beispiel absichtlich die Vorlagen aus bereits bestehenden Artikeln entfernen würde, wäre das Vandalismus und ich müsste diese User dann bannen. Aber im vorliegenden Falle 319speed können wir wirklich nichts anderes tun, als ihn darauf anzusprechen, wie du es schon getan hast und wie ich es nochmals tun werde. Allerings hat er ja ohnehin schon gesagt, dass er nur noch bestehende Artikel bearbeiten wird. Und abschließend nochmal wegen deiner Bemerkung zu seinem Schreibstil: Das mag alles wahr sein (ich als ebenfalls eher schriftstellerisch veranlagter als enzyklopädisch veranlagter Schreiber hatte damit hier am Anfang auch meine Probleme), aber wir können niemanden aufgrund seines Schreibstiles bannen oder bestrafen. Man kann, wie du es schon getan hast, ihn darauf hinweisen und das Geschriebene, sollte es nicht zufriedenstellend sein, verbessern, aber mehr ist nicht möglich. Ich hoffe, ich habe deiner Beschwerde genug Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt und ich hoffe, dass sich das Problem erledigt hat/erledigen wird. LG, 14:43, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Antwort Schönen Abend erstmal, Nana. Um erlich zu sein, ich will keine (größeren) Artikel anlegen, weil ich vieles in Bleach entweder nicht verstehe (z.B. Warum Shinigami nicht altern, behalten sie ihr Todesalter bei oder altern sie nur sehr langsam oder wie ist das??) oder nicht mitbekomme wie ihr das sicher durch meine (unzähligen) Fragen bemerkt habt. Ich habe die meisten Bleach Folgen auf Youtube angesehen und da jetzt die meisten Folgen gelöscht wurden, kann ich kaum die alten Folgen nochmal sehen. Und danke für dein Angebot, ich werde es oft in Anspruch nehmen (XD). Liebe Grüsse, Zaraki Kenpachi100 20:36, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Lol^^ Oki, jetzt ist hier wirklich was schief gelaufen: Also, jetzt mal die ganze Story: Irgendjemand (frag mich nicht, wer^^) hat den gesamten Ulquiorra-Artikel subjektiv UquiHime geschrieben, sodass ich das meiste geändert habe. Nun gut, wie es aussieht, habe ich den Artiekl doch ein wenig zu unbearbeitet gelassen, deshalb werde ich ihn nochmal überarbeiten. Hoffe, danach ist es okay^^ Uiii~, noch 'ne Unterstützung^^ Den Satz habe ich nur deshalb stehen gelassen, weil er ja auch schonmal davor dastand und da die Person, die das zuvor bearbeitet hat (ich glaube, sie hatte ein ''-Chan'' im Namen), das vollkommen verändert und gesagt hat, es sei die Tiefste gewesen, habe ich eben versucht, das Original wiederherzustellen und zuvor stand eben was mit Ulquiorras gewaltfreihem Vorgehen und der Tiefe dieser Beziehung. Dachte mir, dass das erstmal so bleiben kann. Nun ja, "gut finden" ist ein wenig untertrieben. Sagen wir mal so, ich suche täglich das Internet nach Doujinshis und FanFiktions von den beiden ab, schreibe selber welche und habe auch 'nen Doujinshi bei mir zu Hause rumliegen (von denen auf meinem PC will ich gar nicht erst anfangen^-^) Persönliche Meinung... Nun ja, bei mir ist es eher schwerer, meine ganzen Theorien da rauszuhalten. Und die sind allerdings meistens aufgrund meiner persönlichen Meinung entstanden, aber zumindest immer am Text nachweißbar^^ Aber hast Recht, ist ja letztendlich auch egal, solange der Artikel jetzt wieder in Ordnung ist. LG, Princess Chocolate Traffic / Vorschaufunktion Das tut mir leid, das die Bearbeitung Traffic verursacht wusste ich nicht. Der Vorschaubutton ist mir bekannt, nur fallen mir Sachen leider im nachhinein ein :). Ich werde das aber beim nächsten mal berücksichtigen und wenigere Bearbeitungen durchführen dafür aber mehr Inhalt bearbeiten, wie du es vorgeschlagen hast. Nochmals, sorry//RedApple 13:15, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Okay, lag wirklich am Browser. Benutze GoogleChrome, aber mit Firefox klappt es. Wunder mich aber trotzdem, das der Anzeigefehler nur bei den zwei Artikeln vorkommt. Naja egal, dann hat es sich ja geklärt ^^//RedApple 18:34, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bitte Hi, Nana. Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun und das Bild Datei:Shiyo.jpg für mich in die Charakterbox von dem Artikel Shiyo einfügen? Ich krieg das nicht hin. Lg und danke schonmal, Zaraki Kenpachi100 16:42, 22. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Danke vielmals und schönen Abend noch, Zaraki Kenpachi100 17:43, 22. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Übersetzungen Hilfe Ich weiß kommt jetzt etwas spät, aber könntest du mir jetzt bei den Übersetzungen helfen? Z.b. Zabimaru, Hyōrinmaru oder Kazeshini. Vielleicht schaff ich die anderen ja selber. Ich habs nähmlich immer bei Wadoku.de oder bei dem Google überstetzer versucht aber nie ist mir das herausgekommen was ich wirklich brauche. Ich weiß das Zabimaru Schlangenschwanz bedeutet aber wie man das herausfindet weiß ich nicht(Die japanischen Schriftzeichen ergeben beim Google übersetzer nur Dabimaru und bei Wadoku kommt schon bei Affe nichts richtiges raus). Hoffe du kannst mir helfen. PhGr 14:40, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) wo hast du denn das übersetzt ?? nana?? weil Flash of Golden Fire heisst nicht Gelber Feuerblitz?? sondern Blitz des Goldenen Feurers das kannman schon in denn Englishen lesen???Ruffy85 19:13, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) ich mein ja nur Nana92 weil die mangas ja immer von Japanisch ins englishe und von english ins deutsche übersetzt wird. deshlab hatte ich das nochmal erwähnt. Ich dachte das es vieleicht Jemanderes merkt.Ruffy85 19:59, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) Jap das hat sich geklährt aber wie du schon gehsagt hast es gibt verschiedene übersetzungen die das anders überstzten. LG Ruffy85 20:42, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) Artikel Hey, hab mal eine Frage bezüglich des Hōgyoku-Artikel und zwar würde ich gerne wissen: weshalb du die bilder entfernt hast? gruß StOwned Artikel re:re: Die Bilder (von Ichigo, Chads Fähigkeiten usw.) nur in diese Artikel gesetzt um die Fähigkeiten des Hōgyoku "bildhafter" darzustellen bzw. einem Leser einen gewissen Anreiz zu geben mehr über die Fähigkeiten zu erfahren da die Bilder, was meine eigentlicher gedanke hinter den bildern war.^^ Und das mit dem Urahara bild und der Theorie sehe ich ein. Und danke nochmal für deine schnelle antwort. gruß StOwned Bilder Man hätte auch erst in den jeweiligen Artikelndiskussionen dass ganze erstmal mit verschiedenen Leuten besprechen können was nun besser ist, da der eine lieber dies mag der andere halt was anderes. Bei Kazeshini hatte ich das Bild eingefügt da es meiner Meinung nach ein gutes Bild von Hisagis Schwert war und in den meisten Zanpakuto-Artikeln ja jetzt beim "Hauptbild" oder "Zanpakutoprofilbild" ein Bild des Schwertes in seiner versiegelten Form gibt. Ich werde deshalb auch ein paar Diskussionen wohl bald starten. Achja ich wollte dich mal fragen wo genau im Manga man sieht dass Loly noch lebt. Im Anime ist klar da wird es bei Gins Erklärung gezeigt aber im Manga ist mir jetzt nichts aufgefallen.--Icis Leibgarde 20:10, 13. Mai 2010 (UTC) Inuse Hallo, ich entschuldige mich dafür, aber ich hatte fast gar keine Zeit Artikel zu schreiben, da ich dieses Jahr Prüfungen hatte. Zu den Artikeln du kannst die Inuse-Vorlagen entfernen, aber den Artikel ,,Kensei Muguruma" würde ich trotzdem noch gerne bearbeiten. MfG 18:29, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) bleach wiki sry aber bleach wiki hat selbst bei Neues Kapitel den namen eingeführt und auf blach asylum steht auch so als wieso solle es dan nicht èngetsu sein da steht sogar das du es ins deutsche übersetzt hast q.q also wo ist bitte der fehlern wen ich aus bleach wiki SELBER die info entnehme? mfg officiel kommt der chapter ja schon dienstags mit den manga raus soweit ich weiß aber ich kann ja nix dafür das sie es nicht eher ins netz stelln könn wens aber nur ein spoiler ist wieso schreibst du dan rein es heißt engetzu und schreibst nicht es heißt ANGEBLICH engestzu ich habe nur deine wörter benutzt also habe ich nichts gespoilert `Tschuldige, eigentlich stimme ich dir zu. Es war jedoch zu spät. Jin Jusuke 16:15, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Fragen kostet nichts Fragen kostet nichts dachte ich mir weshalb ich dich mal fragen wollte ob du mir bei dem Projekt hier ab und zu helfen würdest (ich selbst arbeite vielleicht alle 3 Monate ein bisschen daran.) Das eine reine Fan-Story an der ich arbeite jedoch hab ich zwar die Hauptplots bereits im Kopf jedoch kleinere Abenteuer wie die Charaktere da hin kommen fallen mir noch nicht so richtig ein, ein paar weitere Charaktere (ein paar weibliche) wären vielleicht auch nicht so schlecht. Die ersten beiden Kapitel sind zwar etwas doll lang aber die restlichen müssen nicht solch eine länge haben.--Icis Leibgarde 08:50, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Steckbrief Erstellen Wie ? Hey ich bin ziemlich neue hier und hätte gern gewusst wie ich meinen eigen persönlichen Steckbrief erstelle ? wäre froh über Rückmeldung danke Schon mal im vorraus MfG Espada No.4 20:35, 29. Jun. 2010 (UTC)Espada No.4Espada No.4 20:35, 29. Jun. 2010 (UTC)